


Фил Лестер, ты лучший!

by nuclear_fall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear_fall/pseuds/nuclear_fall
Summary: University!AUПриближающаяся сессия, недосып и начертательная геометрия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было опубликовано на моём профиле на фикбуке.  
> Приятного прочтения.

  Дэн понял, что зря поступил в технический университет. Лучше бы он пошёл на юриста или какого-нибудь филолога, а не на инженера-конструктора. Он плавал в практических заданиях. Вернее, тонул в них. Какой мазохист вообще чертит вручную в двадцать первом веке? Всё же можно спокойно сделать на компьютере и не заморачиваться. Но Министерство образования решило, что у студентов что-то мало головной боли и предметов.   
  
      Так почему бы им не помучиться лишний вечер над ватманом, пуская над ним горькие слёзы.  
  
      Дэн психовал. У него ничего не получалось. Рисовать окружности с радиусом 5 мм было слишком для него и для бедного циркуля. Парень с криками скомкал бедный лист и бросил его в противоположную стену.  
  
      — Ебанная начертательная геометрия! — Дэн откинулся назад на стуле, тяжело дыша. — У меня уже крыша едет.  
  
      Сосед по комнате посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Фил был всего на курс старше и сам прекрасно помнил насколько сложно сделать чертёж, чтобы его приняли. Преподаватель начертательной геометрии в университете был явно ровесником Елизаветы Второй, если даже не старше. И не смотря на толстые линзы в очках (которые были больше, чем перспектива всех студентов), он видел даже малейшую неточность. И заставлял заново всё делать. И так из раза в раз. Мало, кто мог сдать его предмет с первого раза, без хвостов и двоек по практике. Не то что мало, а вообще никто.  
  
      Дэн тяжело вздохнул. До сессии оставалось всего десять дней, а у него накопилось целая армия хвостов. Так что вместо рождественских каникул его ждала компания чертежей и ожидание преподавателя на кафедре. Его отнюдь не радовала перспектива быть исключённым, поэтому он почти не спал, пытаясь всё сделать. От недосыпа его руки тряслись, а вместо крови по венами тёк двойной эспрессо.  
  
      — Моя смерть будет уважительной причиной не явиться на экзамен? — сказал Дэн, положив свою голову на чистый лист бумаги.  
  
      — Для мистера Флеминга? Не думаю, — сказал Фил, не отрываясь от своих лекций, — Он из ада достанет тебя и заставит рассказать все ГОСТы в полных подробностях.  
  
      Дэну от этих слов стало ещё хуже. Если он сейчас же не ляжет поспать хоть час, то те слова почти стопроцентно станут явью. А смерть явно не входила в его планы.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю, Фил?  
  
      Фил посмотрел на него. И сразу понял, что к чему. Не в первый раз он слышал от Дэна эту фразу, произнесённую таким жалобным тоном.  
  
      — Я знаю, но чертить за тебя ничего не буду.  
  
      — Жестокий ты человек.  
  
      Фил снова посмотрел на него и вдохнул. Ему было всё-таки жалко Дэна. Каким ленивым дураком он не был, парень действительно любил его.  
  
      — Эх, ладно-ладно. Можешь лечь поспать, я сделаю тебе пару чертежей.  
  
      После этих слов Дэн вскочил из-за стола, подошёл к парню и поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
      — Фил Лестер, ты лучший!


End file.
